


Fragments of Love

by renoui27



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renoui27/pseuds/renoui27
Summary: Snippets of love between Renesmee and Jacob.





	Fragments of Love

Jake woke up sweating and patting. It took him some time to gather his surroundings and recognize the bareness of his bedroom. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed.

He had his first wet dream after almost six years. That could mean only one thing. Nessie was nearing sexual maturity.

He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He got under the showerhead and let cold water spray all over his body. It helped him shake off the dream’s effect, still lingering between his legs. It had been so long since the last time his penis had got erected that he had completely forgotten how it felt. He didn’t touch himself, no matter how much he wanted to. He thought it as acknowledging the fact and he wasn’t ready for that yet. His relationship with Nessie had been comfortable and easy until now. What could this change mean for them?

After he got dressed, he walked to the living room, where he found his father watching TV in his usual spot.

“Good morning. Or rather, good afternoon. It’s almost two, sleepyhead.”

Jake liked to sleep; it was one of his favorite pastimes. Besides that, he had patrol duty last night and hadn’t come home till very late. After all, it was a Sunday and having worked his ass-off all week at the garage, he deserved a lazy morning.

“You’re going out?” his father asked him noticing his clothes.

“We’re going to the beach with Nessie and the others.”

“That’s nice. Your friendship with that girl. I admit I wasn’t a big fan of it in the beginning, but it’s obvious how much she cares for you.”

“Yeah, we’re good friends.”

He sounded bitter without meaning to. His father wasn’t to blame; he didn’t know how the imprint worked. Actually, no one knew for sure how the imprint worked, especially in his case. All the others in the pack had imprinted on already grown-up women so their relationship had immediately been romantic. Quil’s imprint, on the other hand, was still a child. Claire, unlike Nessie, was growing up at a normal, human rate. Jake was alone in this experience. He didn’t have any reference or way of knowing how he should behave. His relationship to Nessie was unique; like she was unique.

He bid his father goodbye and went outside to his car. He still owned his old Rabbit. He had built it himself in his young mechanic days and was immensely proud of it. He kept it in pristine condition and he didn’t mind that he could barely fit in the small space now. The Cullens had offered many a time to buy him a new car, or still to lend him the money for one. He always refused; he didn’t want to owe them. He knew they considered him part of the family but he had no intention of turning into their house dog. He had some dignity and the need to be responsible for himself; make his own ends meet.

He picked up Embry and Seth first. Embry went to sit in the front.

“Not even think about it.”

“She always gets shotgun,” Embry mumbled squeezing his big body next to Seth’s in the back seat.

“You can’t fight the imprint’s rights,” Seth appeased him.

Embry was about to retort. Jake increased the music volume to silence him. They reached the Cullen mansion with Motörhead blasting through the windows.

The car hadn’t properly stopped before Nessie appeared in the driveway. Jake couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. He had always found her beautiful. Today, though, he noticed some small details for the first time. How her long curls reached almost to her waist, brushing tantalizingly the top part of her ass; how sculpted her legs looked in this short, black dress she was wearing; how her breasts were small, perky, and round-shaped. When she entered the car, his nostrils burnt with her scent; sweet and mouthwatering, made him think of fresh strawberries dipped in thick cream.

“What’s up, guys?” she greeted them.

Jake took a look at her nails. She had manicured them in a long, pointy shape.

“Since when do you paint your nails?”

They were shiny black. Jake shot a glimpse towards her feet. Through her sandals, he could see that she had matched her toe-nails as well.

“Do you like them?”

Her fingers looked as slender and elegant as never before. He pictured her using them to draw patterns on his back, down his chest, inside his thighs, finally encircling his manhood in a tight fist. The image was so sudden and vivid that he nearly lost control of the car.

He felt Embry pat him on his shoulder. His expression showed that he knew exactly what Jake was thinking, which was not a good sign. It meant that his reactions were becoming more and more overt or that Nessie had a similar effect on other people besides him. Neither was a welcoming thought. He glared at his friend through the rearview mirror.

“May I change the music?”

Nessie started searching the stations without waiting for their acquiescence. She was spoilt like that. How could she not be, having so many people breathing and living – metaphorically speaking – for her only? Jake didn’t mind. He found it endearing rather.

“Ah, that’s better,” she exclaimed.

Jake didn’t recognize the female voice singing something about being young and in love.

“Is this Lana Del Rey? You had shown us some of her video clips the other day,” Seth commented from the back seat.

“Yes! She’s giving a concert next month in Seattle. I really hope my parents will let me go.”

“Oh, yeah, now I remember,” Embry chipped in. “I was mostly interested in her boobs.”

“Shut up, you moron!” Jake reprimanded him.

Nessie giggled.

“It’s alright, Jake. I’m a big girl now. I can hear a bad word without blushing.”

She brushed his cheek with her knuckles. Jake tightened his grip on the wheel to the point of almost breaking it.

They finally reached La Push. Jake parked his Rabbit on the side of the road and they all walked to the beach.

“Surprise,” Nessie yelled and upon her cue people started appearing from behind trees and rocks.

Jake was dumbfounded.

“What is this?” he inquired.

Paul and Quil were holding a banner saying _Congratulations_.

“It’s for your degree,” Nessie explained to him.

Jake had recently finished a long-distance bachelor’s degree in Mechanical Engineering.

“You’re now officially a car mechanic. I’m so proud of you,” she brightly smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

He hugged her from the shoulders and pulled her close to him.

“Did you plan this?”

“I came up with the idea. But everyone helped.”

“You’re the best monster in the world,” he whispered to her ear and kissed her on the head.

Soon the party was in full mode. Everyone was having fun, drinking beer, eating hot-dogs, and listening to happy songs. Rachel, his sister, came to congratulate him with tears in her eyes.

“My baby brother a grown-up man. Who would have thought?”

“Are you crying again, Rach?” Paul approached.

“Oh, you know me by now. I’m a crier,” she batted her wet eyelids.

She may have been older than Jake by four years but he always felt protective over her. This was why in the beginning it was hard for him to come to terms with Paul’s imprinting on her. He accepted it after he saw how respectful he was towards her. Like all wolves, Paul treated Rachel like she was his whole life.

Jake lifted his head to see where Nessie was. He spotted her a few feet away talking to Kim, Jared’s imprint.

“Beer?”

He took the long-neck out of Sam’s hands.

“So now you’re an accredited mechanic,” Sam smiled.

“At least this is what they told me,” Jake replied turning his attention back to Nessie.

Sam followed his gaze.

“You’re very lucky to have imprinted on her. She’s adorable. Who would have thought I’d someday say this,” he chuckled.

Sam hated vampires more than any other shapeshifter. Yet, Nessie had managed to win him over.

“Never let her go.”

Jake kept watching her. He couldn’t believe that she was real. She was so perfect and at the same time so humane. All vampires were out of this world perfect and that made them feel distant. Nessie had flaws and weaknesses and it was because of this that she was so relatable.

“Nah, don’t worry,” he answered Sam.

He wasn’t planning to let her go any time soon.


End file.
